IM
by Jenn11
Summary: Jant pairing! What if when Grant is in DC he and Jane IM each other? Sometimes it's easier to say things when you aren't face to face… Post 1-3 Sympathy for the Devil, cause I hate how that ended things with Grant and Jane.
1. Chapter 1

Title: IM

Author: Jenn11

A/N: Just a random idea that came to me after Sympathy for the Devil. What if when Grant is in DC he and Jane IM each other? Sometimes it's easier to say things when you aren't face to face…

DetJane: How is DC?

LtGrant: Lonely.

DetJane: Liason means you have to come back to Boston sometime?

LtGrant: Yeah. In two weeks I'll be home for a couple days.

DetJane: See you then?

LtGrant: Yeah. Dinner?

DetJane: Okay.

LtGrant: Will you wear that dress again?

DetJane: Maybe.

LtGrant: Do you miss me?

DetJane: Maybe. Do you miss me?

LtGrant: Maybe.

DetJane: Okay, I miss you. More than I thought I would. A lot more.

LtGrant: Miss you too.

DetJane: You put my brother on that Task Force as a favor to me, didn't you?

LtGrant: Yeah.

DetJane: I thought you did it to tick me off.

LtGrant: I know.

DetJane: Thanks.

LtGrant: You're welcome.

DetJane: I like you too. A lot.

LtGrant: You tell me this over IM?

DetJane: It's… easier.

LtGrant: Does this mean I get a real kiss when I see you for dinner?

DetJane: Yes. Sorry about running out on our last dinner and leaving you out in the rain.

LtGrant: I forgive you.

DetJane: Thanks.

LtGrant: We even for me calling you names when we were kids?

DetJane: Yeah. We're even.

LtGrant: I have to go. Meeting.

DetJane: See you in a couple weeks.

LtGrant: I can't wait.

DetJane: Call me before then?

LtGrant: Yeah.

So, should I do their phone call as the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I can't believe the response to this story! Thanks for the reviews, and the Favorites and Alerts. Hope you all like this chapter. It's short… The next chapter will be their date, and much longer…

Takes place during the ep Money for Nothing – missing scene. A few hours after that lawyers threatens Jane.

Chapter 2

"Rizolli," she answered her phone, not recognizing the number.

"It's Grant."

"Hi. How are you?" she asked, her voice softening once she knew it was him. She didn't notice it, but Grant did.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Just… Got some time to talk?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"We're dealing with a high profile case. A Brahmin family. The Fairfields. Maura was involved with the victim's brother. Really involved. We're… It's tense. Their lawyer told me he'd hate to see my promising career cut short. It sounded like a threat. It felt like a threat."

"Make no mistake, it _**was**_ a threat. As serious as any threat Hoyt ever made," he warned. He hated to mention Hoyt, knowing how it still affected her, but he had to make her take this seriously.

"I can't believe you pulled the Hoyt card," she accused.

"Jane, I didn't do it to hurt you. I just want to make sure you understand how serious this is. We need good cops like you. Don't let politics cost the city a good cop."

She sighed. "I'm not good at this political stuff. You are. Any advice?" She'd wanted to call Grant since the lawyer had left. This was the kind of situation he knew how to deal with.

"Are you asking me for help?" he couldn't resist teasing, wanting to lighten the mood.

"I'm asking for advice. I'm not saying I'll use it, but I at least want to have some idea of how to play the game if I have to."

For an hour they talked; mostly him talking and her listening, as he gave pointers on how to play the political game.

She felt better, more confident. At least now if she had to risk her career, she'd know the game. It felt good to know she had Grant's support – especially since she was lacking Maura's on this case. And as much as she might have griped about Grant having 'juice' it was really nice knowing he'd use that power to help her if she needed it. "Sorry to spend so much time talking shop. I'm sure that isn't what you called to talk about."

"It's fine. I like that you asked me for advice," Grant answered. "So where do you want to go for dinner when I'm in town?"

"Surprise me. I'll cook dinner for you the next night. You're here for two days, right?"

He liked the hopeful note in her voice. "Yeah. Tuesday and Wednesday. So what's the latest gossip?"

She filled in on the latest gossip about the people in the Police Department that he knew. She figured he wanted to know so he wouldn't be out of the loop if he ran into these people on his trip. The part of her that was still learning to give him the benefit of the doubt said that these people were also his friends, and he cared about their lives. That it wasn't all political.

Once the gossip was shared they fell silent, but it wasn't an awkward uncomfortable silence. After a moment, Jane spoke. "I needed a friend tonight. Thanks."

"Anytime, Jane. Anytime. You know I want to be a lot more than friends, but I'll always be your friend if you need one. No matter what else happens between us. I've got your back."

"And I've got yours," Jane replied, trusting he'd understand she was offering her friendship.

"Good to know," he replied, smiling. He knew her well enough to understand her message perfectly.

Joe Friday barked, drawing her attention. "My dog needs to go out for a walk…"

"I'll see you next week," Grant said.

"Night, Joe. Thanks…"

"Night, Jane."


End file.
